


Premier

by Limpet666



Series: Incidental [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Enthusiastic Consent, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:44:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7444762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limpet666/pseuds/Limpet666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Qui-Gon paused in front of the door before him and ran a hand back through his hair before knocking. He was fighting hard against the broad grin that wanted to stretch across his face, and he took deep breaths in an effort to calm his racing heart and flushed cheeks.</i>
</p>
<p>Qui-Gon trains his first Padawan to Knighthood, and chooses to spend the celebratory evening with his own Master.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Premier

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically related to the 'Accidental' universe, but since it would be the first one shot, it can be read as stand alone.

Qui-Gon paused in front of the door before him and ran a hand back through his hair before knocking. He was fighting hard against the broad grin that wanted to stretch across his face, and he took deep breaths in an effort to calm his racing heart and flushed cheeks.

But the joy and excitement from his previous engagement was writ large on every aspect of his person. Even his Force signature seemed to sing with pride and pleasure.

He didn't have to wait long for the door to open, but by then he had managed to get his exuberance under control. It was unbecoming of a Jedi to show such strong emotions, after all. And something he was sure he would be chastised about.

But as the door was opened by a figure with knowing brown eyes, Qui-Gon's face split into the large smile he was trying so hard to fight.

“Master Dooku,” he greeted as formally as he could, bowing politely.

There was a long moment of silence as Dooku regarded him coolly with a contemplative expression. And for just a moment Qui-Gon was cowed, thinking perhaps he had erred in rushing there so soon.

But his worries were stopped in their tracks when his former-Master's expression softened. Then he was smiling at Qui-Gon with nothing but the utmost pride. It was such a rare expression, and Qui-Gon's heart fluttered in joy to see it.

“ _ **Master**_ Jinn.”

Qui-Gon let out an embarrassed but delighted laugh.

“You already heard?” He asked as he stepped into Dooku's quarters at the first invitation, turning to look at his Master with shining blue eyes.

“Qui-Gon, the whole Temple has heard.” Dooku closed the door, aware that his former-Padawan was hovering close behind him. His aura was practically static with excitement, and as Dooku turned Qui-Gon was buzzing within arms reach. “Congratulations, Padawan-mine. I am very proud of you.”

It was the highest praise Dooku could bestow, and they both knew it, and he emphasised it by putting a hand on Qui-Gon's shoulder before adding, “You did very well training the boy. Feemor will be a great Jedi.”

“Thank you, Master.” All at once Qui-Gon looked every bit the young man he had been last time they stood like this. Freshly Knighted 10 years before, flushing in pleasure under his Master's proud gaze.

“Come, let us drink to your success,” Dooku offered, stepping away to lead Qui-Gon to the lounge area. “It's not every day you train your first Padawan to Knighthood.”

A strong drink was just what Qui-Gon needed to settle his excitable nerves, and he followed his Master obediently.

“I think I was as excited as Feemor,” Qui-Gon admitted, sitting down where Dooku gestured before the older man went to retrieve a bottle and two glasses. “I don't remember you looking as frazzled as I feel right now.” He took the glass with a shaky hand, surprised at how the adrenaline of the ceremony was still affecting him.

He supposed it _was_ the second biggest event of his life, after his own Knighting.

“Of course not. I leave the excitement to those with less composure,” Dooku informed him, pouring Qui-Gon a glass of deep red wine that just happened to already have been breathing. Like Dooku knew he was going to have company.

Qui-Gon snorted at his Master's comment, and Dooku allowed the slight with good humour. He wouldn't dampen his former-Padawan's spirits by lecturing him on etiquette in his moment of joy.

“Or perhaps I'm just better at hiding it,” he added, filling his own glass before sitting down next to Qui-Gon. Blue eyes were on him, wide with surprise. Qui-Gon couldn't remember a time his Master had ever admitted to feeling excited about something.

Dooku took a sip of his wine before looking to Qui-Gon with lifted eyebrows. His expression was almost fond when he spoke next, “Qui-Gon, your Knighting remains my highest achievement, and one of the high points of my life. I've never been so proud of you as I was in that moment.” He spoke matter-of-factly, but smiled indulgently when Qui-Gon blushed bright red, the younger man looking down into his wine with an embarrassed smile.

“Thank you, Master,” he said quietly before taking a long drink from his glass. He breathed out a long steadying breath, trying to quell the undignified pleasure and excitement that wanted to bubble up to the surface. He could feel his former-Master sending waves of calming energy along their semi-dormant Master-Padawan bond, and he basked in the connection.

“How is Feemor?” Dooku asked, gently changing the subject for Qui-Gon's sake. “The last time you brought the boy to me was...three years ago, I believe.”

Had it really been so long?

Qui-Gon laughed, “Not a boy any more.” He sat back against the couch, cradling his wine glass. “He's talented with a Lightsaber and he gets faster every time we spar,” he admitted with pride, looking to his former-Master to see he was being watched attentively. Qui-Gon took it for the compliment it was; Dooku didn't offer his attention to people who didn't deserve it.

“He's kind, but fair. He'll make a wonderful Knight. And a great Master, someday,” Qui-Gon said with certainty. “Even if he is a little soft-hearted sometimes.”

Dooku snorted as he took another sip from his glass, “I wonder where he gets that from?”

Qui-Gon smiled at his Master, leaning over to bump him with his shoulder in an uncharacteristically familiar gesture, “Not from you, that's for certain.”

Dooku shot him a sidelong look, eyebrows lifting, “I should hope not,” he said with complete seriousness and Qui-Gon blew out an amused laugh.

They talked at length of Feemor's achievements, and of his Knighting that day, and Qui-Gon was allowed to savour his pride and excitement in the presence of his Master.

It wasn't often they got to spend time together like this. In fact Qui-Gon didn't think they had ever spent time together quite like this. They had had meals together, caught up over games of logic and skill, or sparred together for old time's sake. But Qui-Gon had never gone to his Master just to… _feel good_ in his presence.

After his own Knighting he had spent the evening with his friends, as he expected Feemor was doing right now.

He had considered going to Tahl after the ceremony, but had found his feet taking him here instead. Tahl hadn't yet trained a Padawan, and whilst she would have been congratulatory and excited and said all the right things, Qui-Gon wanted something else.

Someone who understood.

“Who did you go to, after my Knighting?” Qui-Gon asked abruptly as he swirled the last bits of his second glass of wine. The alcohol had loosened his tongue, but Dooku didn't seem to begrudge him the question.

“Jocasta Nu was at the Temple at the time, and she provided me the pleasure of her company for the evening,” Dooku said matter-of-factly, like it was the least interesting story possible. But Qui-Gon wasn't fooled.

“And I suppose you just sat around drinking tea and reading large tomes in silence?” he asked dryly. He finished off the wine in his glass and allowed Dooku to empty the last bits of the bottle into their glasses.

“And if I were to say yes?”

“I wouldn't believe you.”

Dooku smiled with amusement as he leaned forward to put the bottle on the low table before sitting back with his glass in one hand. He angled his body slightly more towards Qui-Gon and reached out a hand to fondly dip his fingers into the other man's hair. Qui-Gon's eyes went wide at the affectionate touch, but he didn't move away.

“Nor should you,” Dooku admitted, combing his fingers through Qui-Gon's chestnut hair gently and pulling the loosened tie out from the back. “I spent the evening much as you have; regaling her of my Padawan's many accomplishments and well-deserved accolades. Whilst she provided me with far more wine than was good for either of us.”

Qui-Gon laughed, and Dooku smiled, hand stilling against Qui-Gon's jaw and his thumb stroking over his cheek absently. “I have never felt such pride as I did that evening, Qui-Gon. You were, and are, everything Jedi should be. I could not be prouder to have called you my Padawan.”

Dooku felt the skin under his hand heat with embarrassed pleasure, and Qui-Gon gave him _such_ a smile he couldn't help but smile back, the warmth of it reaching his usually calm and calculating brown eyes.

“Master… ” Qui-Gon was leaning in, hand on Dooku's leg, wineglass held off to the side as he searched his Master's face for signs to stop. But he found none, only long fingers sliding back into his hair to pull him in quicker and all of a sudden their mouths met in a sure but gentle kiss.

Qui-Gon inhaled a small gasp at the contact, fingers of one hand curling into the loose fabric of Dooku's robes as he leaned into the kiss. He was distantly aware of his wine glass being plucked from his fingers and placed on the table before the kiss heated and a second hand slid around his back to pull him close.

They parted for air after a few more moments, and Qui-Gon looked into his former-Master's dark eyes searchingly.

Dooku regarded him in return, hand thumb stroking over the short, neat beard Qui-Gon had grown and styled in the last few years.

“This will complicate things,” Dooku said, his usually low voice toned even deeper, and Qui-Gon hummed at the sound. Despite his words, Dooku didn't release his hold on Qui-Gon even slightly.

“I expect it will,” Qui-Gon agreed conversationally, lifting one hand to stroke over his Master's dark beard, regarding the grey that was already starting to pepper the strands with curiosity.

“And you're sure?”

“Mmhmm.” Qui-Gon leaned in to join their mouths again without hesitation, finding Dooku more than happy to reciprocate as he pressed against the older man. With enough insistence he was able to get Dooku to lean back against the arm of the seat, and Qui-Gon climbed onto his lap, knees either side of the older Master's hips. It also gave Qui-Gon a higher vantage point to bear down into the kiss, and he cupped Dooku's face as he was allowed to dominate their position.

Qui-Gon felt every movement of Dooku's hands as they slid down to his waist and began to slowly undo the belt and obi wound there, giving him plenty of time to tell him to stop. But Qui-Gon didn't, and soon he was having to pull his arms back so his robes could be pushed off his shoulders and onto the floor.

He was left in his white tunic that fell open at the front, and Qui-Gon made a soft pleased noise as warm hands slid up under the fabric over his hips, and around to his back.

Distracted by the skin to skin contact, Qui-Gon groaned as Dooku resumed control of the kiss, tongue pushing up into his mouth as his fingertips massaged small circles into his back.

With a small amount of concentration, Qui-Gon's fingers found the ties to the Dooku's robes and began to undo them. It took him many long moments of distraction to get the ties undone and the obi unwrapped, but eventually he was able to push Dooku's dark robes off his shoulders, wasting no time in taking the tunic with them and leaving his Master bare-chested.

Dooku had to pull his arms back to free them from his clothes, and Qui-Gon braced his hands on his former-Master's chest as they came to a natural pause.

“Perhaps we should move elsewhere?” Dooku suggested, eyebrows lifted pointedly. There was little to separate them from each other's prominent arousal, and the small couch was no place to continue such activities.

Qui-Gon nodded after a pause and moved to stand, but Dooku caught his hips before he could. He had felt a spike of anxiety along their bond.

“Qui-Gon?” He asked, voice suddenly reverting back to the stern Master voice he had often used when Qui-Gon was a Padawan. It meant he expected Qui-Gon to tell him the truth.

As an adult, the voice sent a shiver of pleasure down Qui-Gon's spine that was entirely unbecoming of a Jedi Knight.

_Jedi Master_ , he reminded himself.

“It's nothing. I want this,” he said surely, and there was no lie in his words.

Dooku stared at him contemplatively, eyes calculating as they scanned every inch of his former-Padawan before he suddenly looked back up into Qui-Gon's eyes.

“You've not done this before,” he stated matter of fact, and Qui-Gon's eyes widened as his cheeks heated.

“Well… I… just…” he stuttered, taking a moment to try and find his words. There was no shame in it, of course. Ideally Jedi would form no attachments, sexual or otherwise, and there were those in the Temple that took those vows to their grave.

But Dooku had just sounded so _surprised._

After a few moments Qui-Gon did recovered his composure, and he fondly shoved Dooku's shoulder. “I distinctly remember you telling me if you every found me engaging in such acts you'd have me shipped off to the AgriCorps before I could get my pants back on,” he accused with a laugh, and was rewarded with a deep, rumbling laugh from Dooku.

“I had no intention of being Master to a Padawan with a _reputation_ ,” Dooku agreed, before adding, “But that was 10 years ago, Padawan-mine. No one in all that time?”

Qui-Gon blushed again, breathing out a huff, “I've been _busy,”_ he insisted, and Dooku chuckled, leaning up to press a fond kiss to his heated cheek.

“And you're sure you want to do this now?” Along their bond he sent uncharacteristically soothing feeling, assuring Qui-Gon he could stop any time he wanted.

“Long before now,” Qui-Gon admitted, hands sliding along Dooku's shoulders as he sent a meaningful look to his fomer-Master.

Dooku leaned up to press a kiss to his mouth, “If you want to stop you need only say,” he murmured, and Qui-Gon nodded in appreciation before climbing to his feet. Dooku followed immediately, allowing Qui-Gon to link their hands and lead him towards the bedroom unerringly.

Along the way, Dooku hooked a finger in the collar of Qui-Gon's tunic and slid it off his shoulders and to the floor, leaving him bare-chested as they stepped into the bedroom.

Qui-Gon turned to find the light switch, but found himself suddenly caught up in a fierce kiss, Dooku's fingers sliding into Qui-Gon's hair as he claimed his mouth. Dooku flung out his free hand to switch on the bedside lamps with an expertly applied Force touch.

They made their way to the bed, Dooku walking Qui-Gon backwards as he wrapped an arm about his waist, and Qui-Gon slid his arms over Dooku's shoulders.

Once they hit the large bed, Dooku pulled away from the kiss slowly, pressing lingering kisses to Qui-Gon's cheek as the younger man hummed in pleasure and clutched at his back.

“Sit down,” Dooku told him in a low voice, and Qui-Gon obeyed without thought as Dooku stepped away to retrieve something from a bedside drawer. He set the container down on the bed thoughtlessly before coming back before Qui-Gon.

Without a word he leaned down to kiss Qui-Gon, hand cupping his face, and Qui-Gon responded immediately with a soft noise.

As they kissed, Dooku dropped to his knees, and Qui-Gon spread his legs without hesitation so Dooku could lean between them. His only thought was to have his Master as close as possible, and he groaned softly as Dooku's hands slid down from his face and over his chest, thumbs caressing his nipples in slow circles before continuing down over his flanks.

Pressing close, Dooku's hard stomach pressed against Qui-Gon's groin, and the younger man shivered with pleasure, small noises escaping him as he gently rocked his hips.

Dooku slid his hands further down until he encountered the hem of Qui-Gon's pants, at which point he pulled back from the kiss and looked to the other man for permission.

It took Qui-Gon a moment to regain he senses, and another to realise what Dooku was asking. But as soon as he did he nodded with enthusiasm, leaning back on his hands and lifting his hips so Dooku could pull his pants down.

Qui-Gon let out a breath of shock as his erection was freed from its confines, cheeks heating again, a shimmer of uncertainty flickering along their bond unintentionally. He had been nude in front of others many times, of course, but never in an intimate situation.

With Qui-Gon's pants down to his knees, Dooku leaned back in to kiss him, long fingers splaying over his legs reassuringly. Qui-Gon leaned into the kiss gratefully, allowing the flood of sure energy from his former-Master to calm his nerves.

Once Qui-Gon had settled a little, Dooku didn't hesitate to wrap his hand around his former-Padawan's arousal, chuckling at the startled gasp Qui-Gon emitted.

Dooku stroked him slowly, just enough to keep him interested as he plunged his tongue into Qui-Gon's mouth, taking full advantage of the younger man's distraction. Qui-Gon keened as he tried to rock his hips, fingers clutching at Dooku's back, one hand curling in his dark hair.

Then Dooku pulled back, both of them breathing heavy against each other, before the elder Master planted a hand against Qui-Gon's chest and pushed him to lie down.

Qui-Gon obeyed without thought, back pressing to the soft blankets just before a wonderful hot wetness engulfed his erection and he let out a gasp of shock.

The hand against Qui-Gon's chest slid down purposefully to his hips and pinned them down as Dooku pleasured him. He started slow, but even that was enough to have Qui-Gon arching from the bed with desperate moans.

He clearly wasn't going to last long, and Dooku allowed him this first orgasm without hesitation.

Qui-Gon bucked and arched as Dooku did little more than rhythmically take his arousal into his mouth, and Qui-Gon's hand fisted in Dooku's dark hair with little control over how hard he was gripping.

Luckily the tight hold drew only a pleased rumble from the older man.

“A-ah… Master--!” he warned as his release approached at a heady speed, and Dooku didn't even hesitate to continue pleasuring him, upping his pace just a little as Qui-Gon fell over the first precipice of pleasure and came hard with a gasping yell.

Dooku kept his mouth on him through his orgasm, hands on his hips as he swallowed everything Qui-Gon gave. He pulled back only when Qui-Gon slumped back onto the bed with a soft moan, his head thrown back as he gasped for breath.

With Qui-Gon otherwise distracted, Dooku used the moment to pull off his boots and the rest of his pants so the younger man wouldn't be hobbled by his remaining clothes. After that he slid up over Qui-Gon's body to look down into his face.

His former-Padawan wore a pleased smile with his eyes closed, breathing deeply as he fought to catch his breath. Dooku pressed absent kisses to Qui-Gon's chest and neck, waiting for the younger man to regain his senses before continuing further.

Blue eyes were suddenly peering up at Dooku with a sated grin, long arms looping up around his shoulders to pull him down into a deep kiss.

“Would you like to sleep now?” Dooku murmured against Qui-Gon's lips when they parted for air.

Qui-Gon hummed, shaking his head, “No,” he said softly, before turning his head to look at the container on the bed, “I want you to use that.”

Dooku's eyebrows lifted when Qui-Gon looked back, the younger man wearing a heated, knowing smile.

“You're certain?” He was ever so cautious about how far Qui-Gon wanted to go, and got only a laugh for his worries. Qui-Gon slid a hand into Dookus' dark hair and tugged lightly, drawing another groan from the older man at the almost-pain.

“Yes, I'm certain,” he assured him, and Dooku didn't offer further arguments. He reached out to grab the container, unscrewing the lid and thoroughly coating his fingers in the slick substance.

“Turn over,” he directed as he knelt up on the bed. Qui-Gon did as he was told, drawing his long legs up before rolling onto all fours in front of the older man.

Dooku used his clean hand to comb Qui-Gon's hair down over one shoulder before leaning forward over him to press a firm kiss to the back of his neck. Qui-Gon let out a pleased breath at the contact, head falling forward to give him more access.

With his other hand, Dooku slid gentle touches up over Qui-Gon's thigh, slipping slowly inwards before pressing his fingertips up against his entrance. The younger man tensed briefly, breathing out a surprised noise as firm touches pressed and rubbed with an unfamiliar sensation.

“Okay?” Dooku's deep voice was against his ear, firm chest against his back, and Qui-Gon shivered in pleasure.

“Mmm, yes,” he nodded, pressing back into the touches encouragingly.

With his consent, Dooku pressed one long, slender finger into the younger man, and slid his other hand down over his flank as Qui-Gon let out a steadying breath.

It was a peculiar sensation, but nothing he wasn't prepared for. And certainly nothing he didn't want.

As he adjusted to the intrusion, Dooku pressed hot, scratchy kisses against Qui-Gon's back and shoulder, his free hand running up over the younger man's chest. He remained still inside Qui-Gon for a lengthy time, showing a caution with his former-Padawan that Qui-Gon would have laughed at at any other time. It was most unlike him.

“Mmm… Master,” Qui-Gon hummed, turning his head to look back at the older man, “I'm not going to break, you can continue.” He grinned at Dooku's amused chuckle and accepted the half-kiss the older man pressed to the corner of his mouth.

“If you insist,” Dooku acquiesced, and Qui-Gon shivered at just the hint of warning in his voice.

Dooku curled his finger inside Qui-Gon, drawing a soft gasp from the younger man, before sliding his hand away slowly, then back in. He started a slow rhythm of small thrusts that had Qui-Gon humming and moaning at the foreign but desired sensations.

“More?” Dooku asked after a little while, and Qui-Gon nodded, his cheeks flushed.

Dooku pulled his hand away to scoop up more of the lubrication and spread it over his fingers before returning to Qui-Gon, lining up his middle and ring finger with the younger man's entrance.

“You tell me if it's too much,” Dooku told him softly but firmly, lips against Qui-Gon's ear, and he waited until Qui-Gon nodded in understanding before starting to press into him.

Qui-Gon let out a gasp of discomfort as the two long fingers slid slowly into him, fingers curling into the bedsheets. It almost hurt, but Qui-Gon accepted it without complaint, the thought of _who_ was doing this to him, and what they would do later, was more than enough to override any discomfort.

“Breathe, Qui-Gon,” Dooku's voice was a sensuous rumble, and Qui-Gon groaned, his arms shaking. They threatened to give out, but Dooku looped an arm around his chest and held him up as he finished pressing his long fingers up into the younger man.

He remained motionless for many long seconds as Qui-Gon's heart thumped heavily whilst he adjusted to the intrusion.

Then, slowly, every so slightly, Dooku began to curl his fingers. Just a small undulation to begin with, then more sure and lively as Qui-Gon's pleased hums turned to pleasured gasps. The motion was glorious, sending shivers up and down his spine.

Then Dooku removed his arm from Qui-Gon's chest, and the younger man's arms gave out completely, sending him face down into the blankets and setting his back at a sharp angle.

He let out a cry of pleasure at the sudden taut angle, and Dooku's fingers pressed even deeper inside him.

The older Master pulled back, mouth gliding against the small of Qui-Gon's back before pressing a biting kiss to the swell of his backside. His hair fell forward, just long enough to brush against Qui-Gon's skin as he began slow thrusts of his fingers in and out of the willing body before him.

“Aaah, Master–!” Qui-Gon's voice was muffled against the blankets, Dooku's slender fingers long and tight in his prone body, sending shudders of pleasure through him with every inward thrust.

Qui-Gon became incoherent when Dooku combined adding a third finger with wrapping his free hand around Qui-Gon's straining cock, stroking him to distraction.

Before long the young man was a twitching, writhing mess against the blankets, his muscles trembling with tension as Dooku spread his body with one hand, and worked him with the other.

Qui-Gon was close, he could tell, and it was then then Dooku chose to cease all activity. Qui-Gon let out a whine of dismay as Dooku's hand fell away from his erection and the other stilled inside him.

“Nnngh… please!” Qui-Gon cried, and Dooku groaned at the wanton desperation in his former-Padawan's voice.

Very slowly he slipped his fingers out from Qui-Gon's hot body, drawing a shuddering groan from the younger man.

“Patience, my Padawan,” Dooku pressed another kiss to his back before sitting back. “Do you want to turn over now?”

There was a moment of silence as Qui-Gon clearly contemplated the question, before he shakily pushed himself up with his arms and turned over. Qui-Gon leaned back on his arms as he looked up at his Master with flushed cheeks, legs spreading either side of the older man.

Dooku told himself he didn't mind which position Qui-Gon picked, but he couldn't help smiling at Qui-Gon's flushed face and pleasure-blown pupils. It would be good to face him, to see the enjoyment on his face.

Qui-Gon leaned up without preamble to undo the fastenings to Dooku's pants, hands moving impatiently as he pushed the fabric down off his hips. The older man let out a pleased groan as his arousal was freed and he leaned in to kiss Qui-Gon deeply as he kicked off the fabric, pressing the younger man back into mattress.

“Lift your hips,” Dooku murmured against Qui-Gon's lips, reaching up to snag one of the plush pillows from the head of the bed. Qui-Gon obeyed immediately, looping his arms up around Dooku's neck as the older man positioned a thick pillow under his lower back.

As Qui-Gon pulled him down into another wet, open-mouthed kiss, Dooku reach out to the container again, scooping out a generous amount of the lubrication before using it to coat his own straining erection. The touch of his own hand was enough to send a stab of pleasure through him, stunning him to inaction and allowing the younger man to press up into his mouth.

His tongue was sure and demanding, strong fingers gripping tight in Dooku's hair and pulling rumbles of pleasure from the older man.

Soon they were both gasping for air and separated with equal heated looks.

Qui-Gon stared up at him with blow pupils and red cheeks, mouth parted in heavy breaths as he waited expectantly.

“You're--?”

“ _Master, yes!”_ Qui-Gon laughed, rolling his hips up impatiently. “ _Please.”_

Dooku made a pleased noised at Qui-Gon's enthusiastic pleading, using his hands to push the younger man's legs wide apart before guiding himself to his entrance.

Qui-Gon reacted by pulling Dooku down into another heated kiss, feet planted firmly on the bed as the blunt pressure pressed to his entrance. A firm touch to begin with, then increasing pressure until Dooku's shaft had breached his body and pressed thick and hard up inside.

The younger man cried out softly, not in pain, but at the steady pressure of intimacy that was everything he never knew wanted.

His fingers curled into the muscles of Dooku's back as he clung to the older man, biting his lip at the fullness and pleasure the hot shaft inside him spread through his body.

“Oh… F _orce!”_ Qui-Gon choked out, words muffled against Dooku's mouth as they met again for a breathy kiss.

Dooku's soft groans of 'Qui-Gon… _Qui-Gon'_ were all but lost behind the younger man's enthusiastic gasps and groans.

They remained static for a short while, allowing Qui-Gon to get used to the intrusion as they kissed and breathed and their hands ran slow paths over heated skin.

But then Qui-Gon started to roll his hips upwards, moving Dooku inside him and pressing his erection up against the older man's firm stomach. Heavy breaths escaped both of them at the friction, and Qui-Gon keened softly in a wanton, pleading noise.

“Master, move. _Please,”_ he murmured, the words the most erotic Dooku had ever had the fortune of hearing, and he acquiesced immediately.

Slowly he pulled from Qui-Gon's body, excruciatingly slow, until only the tip of his shaft remained, before he plunged back in. Qui-Gon arched with a gasp at the sensation, a high-toned moan escaping him unbidden.

Dooku had never heard his former-Padawan make such a noise, and that alone was more than enough to undo him completely. He braced his hands either side of Qui-Gon's shoulders as he started a slow rhythm of thrusting.

Qui-Gon settled back into the sensations with a shuddering hum, his broad chest heaving with pleasure as his body adapted to the thrusts. He regained some coherency as the predictable rhythm continued, and he opened his eyes to look up at Dooku, fingers curling into his dark hair and pulling him down for a soft kiss.

Not that heated, not desperate, but pleasant and meaningful as their mouths moved slow and comfortable, and their tongues touched with gentle easiness.

With slow surety Dooku moved within Qui-Gon, slow at first, then gaining speed as the pleasure began to catch and build.

Dooku was the first to break their kiss, groaning with a guttural noise as his head fell down against Qui-Gon's shoulder. Large hands threaded into his hair, and then Qui-Gon began to arch with startled gasps, head pressing back into the bed.

Before long his stuttering breaths and groans were nearly constant, and he bucked consistently with surprised pleasure when Dooku hit _something_ within him.

“Master!” Qui-Gon's voice was hoarse but pleading.

“More?” Dooky huffed out in question, and Qui-Gon nodded impatiently.

With no more encouragement needed, Dooku hooked his arms under Qui-Gon's knees and lifted his legs up towards his chest. Qui-Gon let out a shout of surprised pleasure that continued loudly as Dooku practically folded the younger man in half.

“A-Ah! M-Master!!”

The deep angle had Qui-Gon bucking and crying out helplessly as Dooku kept him pinned as he thrust hard into his tense body. Long chestnut hair stuck to his chest and neck as he sweated through the intense pleasure that racked his body until all of a sudden it roiled to its crescendo.

“ _Master!”_

It was the only warning Qui-Gon was able to give before he tensed harder than before, his cheeks flushing deeply as his orgasm tore through his bucking and arching body. He was completely incoherent with pleasure as he cried out, fingertips clutching desperately to his Master as he rode out the wave upon wave of hypersensitive pleasure.

Dooku in turn groaned out a noise of pleasure at the tight body around his cock, but even as he thrust through Qui-Gon's bucking and roiling orgasm, it was not quite enough to pull his own from him.

Qui-Gon's cries died to gasps of shock and high whines of surprise as the orgasm tore through him and then naturally faded. As he came down, he was intensely aware of the hard pressure inside him, and even though Dooku remained still inside him it was almost too much to bare for his hypersensitive senses.

“Aaah – Master – please --” he groaned softly, feet planted to push away, and Qui-Gon let out an overstimulated groan as Dooku pulled from his body.

Despite being still hard, Dooku pressed gentle kisses to Qui-Gon's chest and shoulder.

“Are you all right?” he asked, voice gravelly but sincere, and Qui-Gon nodded with a laugh.

“Yes. Yes… I'm…” He took a steadying breathing before looking to Dooku with a grin. “I'm more than all right.” He took Dooku's face between his hands and kissed him hard as he used his knees on either side of his Master's torso to flip them.

Qui-Gon's long hair fell down either side of their faces as they kissed, Qui-Gon humming as Dooku rocked up against his leg. The older Master was still rock hard and aching for release, and he groaned as Qui-Gon pressed down against him.

Qui-Gon pulled away abruptly and pressed a hot trail of kisses down over Dooku's body, sliding down between his legs.

All composure forgotten, Dooku pressed his hips up against Qui-Gon insistently, his long fingers combing through Qui-Gon's long hair.

“Qui-Gon…” He rumbled, and Qui-Gon met his eyes with a grin before lowering his head to take Dooku's erection into his mouth.

The groan the older man let out was electrifying, and Qui-Gon took as much as he could of his shaft before pulling up. He started a slow rhythm, hand wrapped around what his mouth couldn't reach, and before long Dooku was arching up against him with a low insistent moan. He wasn't going to last long.

Dooku gave his warning, and Qui-Gon pulled back, using his hand to get his former-Master the rest of the way. The older man came with brief shout that lowered into a rumbling groan as he bucked against Qui-Gon's hand.

Qui-Gon watched Dooku's face with rapt fascination, cheeks heating at seeing his former-Master so undone. His face was a picture of pleasured abandon, so unlike his usual stern expression, and Qui-Gon hid a pleased smile against Dooku's hip.

Eventually Dooku settled down into the bed, breaths coming hard and sharp, and Qui-Gon used the paused to reach over and snag a piece of discarded clothing from the floor. He used the fabric give them a perfunctory clean before discarding it back to the floor and sliding back up against Dooku.

His Master already had an arm out, and pulled Qui-Gon to his side as the younger man dragged the covers up over them.

“The council-- ” Dooku started, before Qui-Gon shushed him with a laugh.

“Don't ruin it,” Qui-Gon chuckled, turning his head against Dooku's shoulder and pressing a kiss to his skin. “That's a problem for tomorrow.” He yawned wide and wrapped an arm around Dooku's chest.

The older Master rumbled a low laugh, “You're right, of course,” he acquiesced, breathing out a long sigh as his body began to settle into a pleasantly exhausted sleep.

“Of course,” Qui-Gon agreed, pressing tight to his Master's side before stilling, exhaustion finally settling over him and he drifted off into a deep, satiated sleep.


End file.
